Noyade volontaire
by Fougy
Summary: Être au fond du gouffre n'est pas une si mauvaise chose du moment qu'on est en bonne compagnie. Mais ça, Craig ne semble pas encore l'avoir compris.
**Titre:** Noyade volontaire

 **Résumé:** Être au fond du gouffre n'est pas une si mauvaise chose du moment qu'on est en bonne compagnie. Mais ça, Craig ne semble pas encore l'avoir compris.

 **Disclamer :** Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que je suis Matt Stone ou Trey Parker ?

 **Rating:** M

 **Musique(s) :** Three Days Grace – Human (full album)

* * *

*** PROLOGUE ***

Kenny McCormick n'avait jamais eu de grandes ambitions dans la vie - ou plutôt, il n'avait jamais pu vraiment se permettre d'en avoir -, mais il s'était néanmoins fait la promesse de ne jamais finir comme ses parents : dépendants du social et piégés dans un mariage sans amour.

Pour l'instant, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal.

D'une part, il ne comptait de toute façon jamais se marier et de l'autre, cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un an qu'il travaillait au 7/11 local. Plus longtemps qu'aucun de ses deux parents n'ait jamais réussi à garder un job et, rien que pour ça, il arrivait à se convaincre la plupart du temps que sa vie n'était pas si mal après tout. Pour les autres jours, il avait toujours une pile de vieux comics qui trainait dans son appartement ou quelqu'un qu'il pouvait appeler pour s'envoyer en l'air. Pour l'instant, il voyait Alex.

De toute façon, Kenny ne déprimait jamais très longtemps.

La plupart de ses journées de travail se déroulaient de la même manière : quand il n'était pas en train de servir les clients, il passait de longues heures assis derrière son comptoir à jouer à des jeux sur son portable ou de temps en temps, quand son chef insistait, il faisait un peu de ménage dans les rayons et la réserve. Il s'entendait bien avec tout ses collègues, mais à part Ike qui ne venait que le samedi, il ne les considérait pas vraiment comme des amis.

Il n'y avait que les mardis et samedis après-midis que son travail prenait une tournure plus distrayante.

Ce mardi ne fit pas exception à la règle : la sonnette électrique annonça l'arrivée de Craig Tucker sur les coups des quatre heure.

Craig était revenu en ville il y avait un peu plus de cinq mois de cela et était depuis devenu un client fidèle du magasin. D'après ce que Kenny avait entendu dire, il avait laissé tomber les études après le premier semestre et était retourné habiter chez ses parents d'où il n'était pas reparti depuis. Il n'avait pas de travail et passait vraisemblablement ses journées à l'intérieur à en juger par son teint grisâtre. Il avait toujours son affreux bonnet tibétain de sous lequel dépassaient les pointes noires de ses cheveux trop longs.

Il était né le 23 juillet, mesurait 1m77 et était originaire d'Aspen.

Si Kenny savait tout cela, c'est que Craig observait toujours la même routine lorsqu'il venait au magasin : il faisait le tour des rayons, attrapait un paquet de chips ou deux, un sachet de mini carottes, une bouteille d'alcool bon marché et se rendait au comptoir pour payer. Là, Kenny lui demandait sa carte d'identité. Toujours. Il adorait voir l'exaspération se peindre sur son visage pourtant si peu expressif. C'était un peu sa manière à lui de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour son impolitesse de ne jamais retirer ses écouteurs lors de leurs transactions.

Il devait aussi l'admettre, il avait développé une sorte d'attachement pour leur petit rituel.

De son côté, Craig avait aujourd'hui jeté son dévolu sur un paquet de chips paprika ainsi qu'une canette de guiness. Il se tenait à présent en silence devant Kenny, porte-monnaie à la main.

\- « Sept cinquante », lui annonça Kenny lorsqu'il eut fini de tout scanner, « et j'aurais besoins d'une pièce d'identité. »

Il vit distinctement Craig lever les yeux au ciel et sa mâchoire se contracter. Il lui tendit l'argent et sa carte d'identité qu'il avait déjà sortie, trop habitué à son petit manège.

\- « Merci », dit Kenny en jetant un coup d'œil à la photo désormais familière d'un Craig Tucker beaucoup plus jeune, « bonne journée ! », lança-t-il sur un ton faussement enjoué.

Craig lui fit un doigt d'honneur et se dirigea vers la sortie, sauf que cette fois-ci Kenny n'entendit pas la sonnette et le claquement habituel annonçant son départ. Craig s'était arrêté à mi-chemin et semblait en plein réflexion. Finalement, il se retourna et posa son regard apathique sur son ancien camarade.

\- « McCormick, je peux te poser une question ? »

\- « Hu, oui ? », fit l'intéressé, sincèrement surpris de cette interaction inattendue. Ils n'échangeaient jamais plus qu'une poignée de mots habituellement.

\- « Tu vendrais pas de l'herbe par hasard ? »

Kenny écarquilla les yeux.

\- « Quoi ? », articula-t-il après quelques secondes en jetant un coup d'oeil furtif autour de lui afin de vérifier que personne n'était à proximité et susceptible d'entendre cet échange.

Craig soutint son regard sans une once de gène. Son visage arborait une expression parfaitement calme. Oui clairement, il devait se moquer de lui.

\- « Je ne connais personne qui en vende », ajouta Craig comme explication, « du coup je ne sais pas à qui d'autre m'adresser. »

\- « Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un dealer, Tucker ? »

\- « Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

\- « Va te faire voir Craig. »

\- « Oui ou non ? », insista l'autre garçon de sa voix trainante d'où perçait un certain agacement.

Kenny réfléchit un moment.

Malgré ce que pouvait penser Craig, il n'était pas un dealer et n'allait certainement pas commencer à lui vendre quoi que ce soit. D'un autre côté, Craig lui faisait quand même un peu de la peine et peut-être qu'un joint lui permettrait de se détendre. Dieu sait s'il semblait en avoir bien besoin.

\- « Passe chez moi à dix-neuf heure et je verrai ce que je peux faire pour toi. »

\- « Okay. »

Craig acquiesça et tourna les talons, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard suspicieux à Kenny.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula trop lentement au goût de Kenny.

Il était dix-huit heure dix lorsqu'il pu enfin troquer son haut d'uniforme rouge pour un de ses habituels T-shirts et poser un sachet de courses sur la table de sa cuisine.

Son appartement était situé au-dessus d'un garage et des traces suspectes recouvraient le plafond, mais Kenny s'en fichait. C'était son chez-soi, son _Home Sweet Home_ et une preuve de plus qu'il devait faire quelque chose de bien dans sa vie pour avoir réussi à se le payer. L'intérieur était petit, le salon faisait également office de chambre à coucher et on aurait difficilement réussi à faire tenir deux hommes adultes dans la salle de bain.

Il y avait emménagé il y avait à peine trois mois; les cartons trainaient encore dans un coin de la pièce. Bien que la plupart de ses meubles viennent de la déchetterie ou de dons de ses amis, Kenny avait fait un certain effort pour la décoration en plaquant quelques posters aux murs. Il avait même une plante verte qui survivait par il ne savait quel miracle.

Craig ne parut pourtant pas impressionné quand il débarqua chez lui, avec quinze minutes de retard.

\- « On dirait un squat », commenta-t-il avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas à même le sol qui servait à la fois de lit et de canapé.

Kenny ne releva pas l'insulte et alla chercher un pack de bière dans son réfrigérateur. Il tendit une cannette à Craig et s'installa à son tour sur le matelas.

\- « _Cheers_. »

Ils burent en silence.

Du coin de l'œil, Kenny observa Craig vider sa bière avec une descente impressionnante.

De près, son ancien camarade de classe avait l'air encore plus blafard que d'habitude : il avait des cernes sous les yeux et la clavicule apparente à l'encolure de son vieux sweatshirt bleu trahissait une maigreur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas durant leur scolarité. Il fallait croire que son nouveau régime alcool/chips n'était pas si nourrissant que ça après tout.

Quand il eut fini, Kenny lui proposa une autre cannette avant de se mettre à fouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet à la recherche de ce dont Craig était venu pour.

Sous le regard attentif de son invité, il roula un joint d'une main experte qui témoignait de ses années d'expérience. Satisfait, il alluma sa création et en tira une bouffée avant de la passer à Craig.

\- « Je me demandais », commença Kenny en observant les volutes de fumées s'échapper des lèvres de Craig, « comment ça se fait qu'on ne traine jamais ensemble ? »

\- « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on trainerait ensemble ? », fit Craig en fronçant ses épais sourcils.

Il avait repliés ses longues jambes devant lui et tenait sa canette de bière en équilibre sur un de ses genoux. À son poignet, Kenny remarqua plusieurs bracelets de festivals effilochés et délavés.

\- « Je sais pas », répondit Kenny, « peut-être parce qu'on fait les deux partis du petit club des loosers à êtres restés à South Park. »

Après le lycée, la majorité de leurs amis étaient en effet partis étudier à différents collèges plus ou moins loin de South Park. Les études n'ayant jamais trop été son truc, Kenny était resté dans leur petite ville sans histoires. De plus, il n'aurait de toute façon jamais pu se le permettre financièrement sans s'endetter pour le restant de ses jours.

L'expression de Craig s'assombrit visiblement à sa dernière remarque.

Kenny le remarqua et tenta de se rattraper en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Craig. Sous ses doigts, il sentit les muscles de Craig se tendre à ce contacte.

\- « Je ne suis pas un looser », déclara avec un certain mépris Craig en fixant un point invisible sur le plancher devant lui.

\- « Ne le prend pas comme une insulte », commença Kenny, « mais c'est un fait : je vais sûrement faire ce boulot de vendeur toute ma vie et tu vis comme un reclus chez tes parents. »

Craig repoussa la main de Kenny et lui lança un regard glacé de ses yeux gris-bleu.

\- « Ne pense pas une seconde que je sois comme toi, McCormick », dit-il d'un ton glacial, « je ne suis _pas_ un looser. »

Kenny eut un petit sourire narquois et se pencha vers Craig qui eut un mouvement de recul, surpris par cette soudaine proximité.

\- « Tu te crois mieux que moi, uh ? », fit-il à quelques centimètre du visage de Craig, tout en se saisissant du joint que ce-dernier tenait encore entre ses doigts.

Il se redressa et tira une bouffée qu'il recracha, la tête en arrière.

\- « La différence entre toi et moi, Tucker, c'est que je ne me voile pas la face. Je suis peut-être un looser, mais cette vie est la meilleure que je puisse avoir, alors que toi, tu aurais pu avoir tellement plus. Et ça, ça te fait chier. »

\- « Ce n'est pas pareil. »

Kenny eut un petit rire.

\- « Ouais, continue à te dire ça, Craig. »

Craig retira son couvre-chef et se passa une main dans sa chevelure pétrole.

\- « Personne n'a jamais rien attendu de toi », dit-il en jouant distraitement avec le pompon éliminé de son bonnet, « du coup tu ne peux que faire mieux. »

\- « J'aurais pu faire pire. J'aurais pu finir alcoolique ou drogué. »

\- « Justement, ça n'aurait étonné personne. »

Kenny prit le temps de tirer une dernière fois sur le joint avant d'écraser le reste dans une assiette qui faisait office de cendrier.

\- « Maintenant je me rappelle pourquoi on ne traine jamais ensemble. »

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Prochain _vrai_ chapitre la semaine prochaine, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impression sur ce (très court) prologue =)**


End file.
